It Was But A Warning
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Danny Torrance remembered the two girls in the hallway and wondered if what they showed him was a premonition of what would become of him. However, when he has another vision, will his questions be answered?


**It Was But A Warning**

**Hello to you all! I've always wanted to write a story about The Shining movie, and I finally had a chance to write it! That scene with the Grady twins in the hallway with Danny always scared the crap out of me, and I can still barely look at it to this day. However, that scene also gave me the idea for this story, and I hope all of you like it! Enjoy and please review!**

**XXX**

The late afternoon sun was nearly completely down in the town of Boulder, Colorado. Nearly three years had passed since Danny Torrance and his mom, Wendy, along with Wendy's husband Jack had stayed at the infamous Overlook Hotel for the winter. The hotel slowly but surely spread its evil influence throughout the Torrance family, with the most devastating effects happening to Jack and Danny. Jack had gone insane and tried to kill Wendy and Danny with an axe, just like his predecessor, Delbert Grady, had done to his wife and two daughters over a decade ago. However, unlike Grady's family, Danny and Wendy had managed to escape from the Overlook, going back to their small apartment in Boulder, and the mother and son had been living a quiet life there ever since.

For Danny Torrance, the past three years had been a mixture of sadness, relief and regret. Sadness that his father was no longer around, relief that both he and his mother had lived through that horrible ordeal, and regret that they had decided to stay in the Overlook Hotel to begin with. The thing which troubled Danny the most, however, was the visions he experienced at the hotel, especially of that time when he was riding his beloved tricycle through one of the hotel's many hallways, where Danny had seen those two girls in blue dresses who looked almost identical to each other.

_"Hello Danny. Come and play with us, Danny. Forever. And ever, and ever."_

No matter how much he tried, Danny could not get those words out of his mind, nor could he erase the memory of the girls' bloodstained corpses lying on the floor in front of him. It was something that no five-year old should ever have to see, but Danny had wondered ever since he saw that gruesome scene if what he'd been shown was merely something from the past or a premonition of what would have become of him if he had not made it out of the Overlook Hotel alive. Danny thought that it was a combination of both, though Tony had told him that it was pictures in a book and none of it was real. The young boy knew that Tony had been wrong on that occasion, because the things that Danny had witnessed at the hotel were much more than random images of past events. However, Danny had no idea that, on this particular night, something would happen that he never expected, something that he thought was ended three years ago.

**XXX**

It was about 9:30 PM when Danny had lied down to bed on this night, and after a few hours of sleeping he'd awoken around 1:00 AM to go to the bathroom. After his trip to the restroom Danny was coming out into the hallway that was located between his bedroom and the bathroom when the young boy stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing in the hallway in front of him, were the same two girls in blue dresses from his terrible visions of the Overlook Hotel. The girls were holding hands just like before, but they were standing much closer to him this time, not at the end of the hallway like his previous vision. Danny could almost reach out and touch them, they were that close at hand.

"Hello again, Danny."

Danny heard their voices in unison and he automatically covered his eyes, expecting them to show him another horrible nightmare. However, when he slowly removed his hands from his eyes, the two girls were still there, but this time there were no bloody corpses on the floor. Danny watched as the twins took a unified step towards him, causing the boy to flinch back in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you, Danny."

Danny then asked them a question, wondering if they would respond.

"Why did the both of you have to scare me so much last time? I couldn't even look for a few seconds, because I was so scared!"

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Danny, their faces looking saddened and remorseful.

"We never meant to scare you, Danny. We were trying to give you a warning of what might have happened to you by showing you what our father did to us. We hoped that by showing you our deaths you would heed our warning, and eventually you did. We are glad that you did not end up like us, Danny."

Danny watched in stunned silence as the twins finally stopped holding hands for a moment to envelop the young boy in a warm hug. Danny remained still for a few seconds until he realized that they meant him no harm, so he hugged them back.

"We hope you have a happy life, Danny. Please, never go back to the Overlook Hotel again."

The two girls then stepped away and interlocked their hands once more. As they turned away from him Danny had one more question to ask them.

"Will I ever see you both again?"

The twins faced him once again, with peaceful smiles on their faces.

"Most likely not, but if you ever do see us again, we intend to never frighten you like before. Please remember us as we are now, not like in the vision we showed you. Goodbye, Danny."

The two girls smiled at him one last time, and Danny watched as they began to walk away from him. The young boy turned his head for a moment and then looked back, finding the hallway empty once more. Danny hadn't realized that he'd been crying, his eyes now starting to burn. He wiped the tears away with his pajama shirt's long sleeve and then, with one last glance at where the twins once stood, Danny Torrance returned to his bed and pulled the covers over himself, drifting back off to his slumber. Danny had one last image of the two girls smiling at him and holding hands, their spirits finally at peace. Danny then fell asleep, wondering what his future held in store for him.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! This was my first story about The Shining, so any thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Please leave a review! Thanks so much for reading this story!**


End file.
